Trouble and Love
by Iota
Summary: Hilde already has a boyfriend, but she thinks she's falling for Duo, who has been hurt on a mission.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing. And I have no money.  
  
Info: this story takes place AC 198 (I think). It's mainly 2xH, with some 1xR and all o' that thrown in. I don't like sap or fluff (most of the time), but some things just creep into the story. Definitely some lime.  
  
Please R&R! I take everything from suggestions to flames, but I warn you, don't make me mad.  
Chapter One - Default Chapter  
  
Hilde frowned at her computer, trying to update her website. Some jerk stuck a virus on her site, and now it was eating her laptop, something she didn't appreciate. Angrily, she sighed and tugged on a strand of her hair. Hilde had let her bangs (and the rest of her hair) grow out so it was all the same length: down to her shoulders.  
  
The door to the garage opened, and Duo, Hilde's roommate/business partner/friend, walked into the kitchen. "Wassup Hilde-babe," he said, cheerfully grinning his infamous grin.  
  
She let out another frustrated sigh, rebooted the crashed laptop, and stood up. "Some asshole decided to crash my website," she said. "Now I have a virus eating my computer."  
  
Duo chuckled. "Speaking of food," he hinted, looking at the ceiling and twiddling his thumbs innocently behind his back. "Its about lunchtime, isn't it, toots?" He leaned in the doorway.  
  
Hilde shrugged. "Fine, I'll make lunch. Do you think you could fix my computer?"  
  
"Weelll." Duo said, "I could try." He plopped down on the couch as Hilde went into the kitchen. "You know," he teased, "you're cute when you're angry."  
  
Hilde yanked the bread out of the cabinet and pulled some lunchmeat from the fridge before she relaxed. She wasn't, by nature, an angry person; she'd get frustrated sometimes, but it usually didn't last long. "Yea, well, you're scary when you're mad," she said, putting Miracle Whip on a piece of bread.  
  
"Am I?" he asked, not as mischievously as he could have.  
  
Hilde looked over at him. The couch was facing away from the kitchen doorway, which was larger than normal doorways. Cocking her head, she looked at the back of his head, his braid, while he typed on the computer. He didn't seem to be in any hurry, probably because he didn't need to be. He really was smart, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. She had the sudden urge to hug him, to throw her arms around him and hold him close. Hilde shrugged it off and finished the sandwiches, cutting them in half. "Hey Shinigami," she said playfully. "Lunch."  
  
"Just in time," he said, trotting into the kitchen. "Your computer is fixed, m'lady." Plopping down into a chair, he started eating.  
  
"Thanks," Hilde said.  
  
"No problem," Duo replied. "You made me lunch."  
  
Hilde wrinkled her nose. "I always make you lunch."  
  
"Uh." Duo thought for a minute, then laughed. "Point taken. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to eat."  
  
Hilde laughed at this. "No come- back?" she asked.  
  
"Nu uh," he said through a mouthful of sandwich. Several minutes later, after Duo had finished his sandwich, he said, "Hey babe, I'll be back 'round I dunno, midnight, k?" Hilde nodded, knowing that he meant she didn't need to fix dinner. "Later toots!" he said, grabbing his jacket and disappearing out the door. 


	2. Dilemma

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Gundam Wing didn't belong to me, and I had less than $5 to my name. I, on the other hand, am almost positive that I belong to Gundam Wing (obsessions seem to control you), and this story belongs to me, so no copying and have fun reading.  
Chapter Two - Dilemma  
  
Sure enough, it was around midnight she heard the front door open and close, and then heard Duo go into the bathroom to take a shower. She lay awake, wondering why she had had the urge to hug him earlier. It would have been fine if she just wanted a friendly hug, or maybe a hug if she was feeling down (which she wasn't), but she had looked at him and had practically felt herself in his embrace. Not just any hug - intimate. She never wanted a hug like that from Duo before. He was cute, sure, but she hadn't thought of him as more than a friend. Now that she thought about it, he wasn't just cute, he was hot. And that was bad - she had a boyfriend on the other side of town who was already apprehensive about her having a male roommate. She and Duo had never done anything except goof off (and occasionally, when the time was right, actually have serious conversations, believe it or not), so she thought there was nothing to worry about.  
  
She heard Duo come out of the bathroom and close the door to his bedroom. He'd probably be asleep in a few minutes. She rolled over and faced the window. The sad thing about the colonies, she thought, was that there was no moon in the "sky" at night. From what Duo once told her about the view of the moon from earth (she hadn't been to earth since she moved to the colonies when she was little), it was beautiful. (A/N: I don't think he tells her this in the series; I'm making it up. ^_^)  
  
She could remember him telling her about it: they were sitting on the front porch one night, watching the occasional headlight go by, and talking about whatever came to mind. He was kind of quiet that night, she never figured out why, but it was a listless night anyway. He sat in the shadows, where she couldn't see him, and just talked.  
  
"You know one of the coolest things about earth?" he asked her. "No, I don't remember much about it," she replied, curious as to what cheesy thing he'd come up with just for amusement. What she got wasn't cheesy, nor just something he said to be funny; he was being completely and totally serious. His voice was lower than usual, sad almost.  
  
"You can see the moon," he said thoughtfully. Hilde raised an eyebrow. "Depending where you are on the colony," she said, "you can see it here, too." She cocked her head, wondering what he was thinking about.  
  
"No," he said. "From here, up close, it looks like a graveyard. Empty, dead." Hilde didn't say anything, waiting to see if he would keep talking. He did. "On earth, it shines. It's beautiful. Like magic, or something." She heard him stand up. "Kind of deceiving, isn't it?" he said, not really to her, not really to himself. He went inside, but she stayed on the porch, thinking about what he said - and how he said it.  
  
Hilde shook her head to stop thinking about it. She had that same feeling that night, too, she realized. He was unusually serious that night, and it almost made her want to cry. She didn't know why exactly, but it had made her sad to know that he was an intellectual soldier as well as a fun-loving teenager with a braid and a talent for making people smile. Sighing, Hilde got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She'd call her boyfriend the next day to see if he wanted to do something. Maybe she just needed attention.  
  
As she walked back to her room, taking her time, she stopped outside Duo's door. He was asleep - she knew because she could hear him thrash about, probably having a nightmare. It wasn't the first time, and wouldn't be the last. Once, she had to go in and wake him up so he would quit yelling. He'd been a little embarrassed about that. Hilde put her hand on the doorknob, wondering if she should turn it. She didn't want to wake him up, but she didn't want to just leave him to the demons in his dream.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Hilde opened the door. It creaked a little, and she held her breath. Duo stopped moving. Crap, she thought. Catching herself, she closed her eyes. You and Duo are just friends, Hilde, she told herself. What are you trying to get yourself into? She stepped into the room, just to make sure he was still asleep. Unfortunately, her breath caught in her throat as she saw him lying there. Because of the darkness, she couldn't see details, but she knew his shirt was off. Funny, she thought. That had never bothered her before. Duo rolled over, and she knew he was awake.  
  
"Duo?" she said. "Hnmm?" he mumbled sleepily. "You okay?" she backed towards the door, knowing his answer would be yes and she wouldn't be welcome in his room in the middle of the night. Or maybe she would. But she had a boyfriend. "Course," he mumbled, rolling away from her and pulling the blanket over his head. "Okay," she said quietly, leaving the room and closing the door. She shook her head and went to bed herself. 


	3. Here to Prevent Plot Holes

Disclaimer: No owny Gundam Wing. Sue me and get squat.  
  
Chapter Three - Just in here so there won't be a plot hole  
  
Hilde got up the next morning, took a shower, and opened the scrap yard for business as on any Monday morning in early summer. She sat at her desk in the trailer they had next to the yard for business purposes (she and Duo lived in a better section of town now), twirling her pencil. Bored beyond all reason, Hilde picked up the phone and called her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Sammy," she said cheerfully. "I'm sorry I haven't called. It's only been two days." She sighed, listening to Samuel rant and rave on the other line. She figured he got a low grade on his college finals. Samuel was 23, and finishing college. That fall, Hilde was going to start going to the L2 Frankfurt College, the main college on the colony. She'd had good grades in high school because Duo helped her out in her junior and senior years. Frowning, she realized that Sammy could never be as smart as Duo.  
  
Sighing, Hilde looked at the ceiling until her boyfriend was done. "Wanna go do something this week?" she asked him. "Okay, um, seven?" smiling, she wondered where they were going to eat and what movie they were going to see on Friday. "Yea, I." Hilde's eyes widened. She couldn't bring herself to say, "I love you." And she didn't know why. She never planned on marrying her boyfriends, but that never mattered when they said it, so she would say it back, no problem. Hanging up, she frowned at the scrape yard's record book, which she was trying to fill out. As if on cue, Duo waltzed in, looking happier than he had in a while.  
  
"Hi Duo." She said, smiling at him. Duo grinned. "Hey babe," he said. "Guess what?" "What?" Hilde said, quickly looking back at the book. Duo had grease smeared on his cheek, and he was wearing a black tank top with worn blue jeans. It wasn't what he normally wore - he didn't like it that much - but he usually wore it when he was doing something messy. Hilde hated to admit it, but he definitely looked cute.  
  
"I just made the sweetest deal." Duo said, dropping an envelope on the desk in front of her. "How much?" she asked, getting exited. Duo's grin widened. "5 thou." "What?!" Hilde nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh my God!" Chuckling, Duo walked out, singing "we're in the money," and any other casino song he could come up with. A couple hours later, after Hilde finally wrote that down in the book (she had trouble steadying her hands - 5 thousand dollars is a lot of money), Duo came back out. He wasn't quite as happy, and his almost forced smile was fading.  
  
"Hey Hilde-babe," he said. "Hm?" "I gotta go somewhere," he said, leaning against the doorframe and sticking his hands in his pockets. "I don't know when I'll be back," he told her. "Hopefully you won't be opening the yard without me tomorrow." With that, he winked at her and left.  
  
"Um, bye Duo!" Hilde shouted after him, grateful for his wonderful people skills, and his knack for "deal-making." She didn't even realize that he hadn't been wearing the same clothes he had earlier until she was closing the scrap yard.  
  
"Huh," she said, then shrugged. So, Duo changed clothes - what's weird about that? He didn't particularly like being unclean; he didn't mind it when he was working, but otherwise, he was never dirty. She liked that about him. In fact, she liked a lot of things about him. 


	4. Desire Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If you can't get that through your thick skull, then die.  
Chapter Four - Desire Revealed (Quite by accident, let me assure you.)  
Duo had been gone for three days before Hilde really started to wonder where he went. Frowning as she sat at the table one morning, she decided to call his cell phone. She missed not seeing him half-asleep. He was so cute when he was half-asleep. She dialed the number and let the phone ring. The voice message system popped up with Duo's cheerful voice. "Sorry, not here. After the beep, if you don't know what to do, HA!" Hilde smiled. She was getting used to having him around all the time, since the Eve Wars and the Barton War were both over. "Hey Duo," she said happily. "I just wanted to know where you were. Call me back, okay? Toodles."  
  
Several days later, Hilde still hadn't heard from Duo. Now, she was worried. Sitting on the couch at home, trying to study for a test that wasn't for two weeks (she really was bored), Hilde picked up the phone and was just about to dial the number when she heard a gentle rapping on the front door. Setting everything aside, Hilde opened the door, only to be confronted with a completely exhausted Duo.  
  
"You're back!" she said happily. "I missed you." Huh. That didn't come out right. I wasn't supposed to sound so serious, she thought. But I did miss him.  
  
Normally, Duo would have come up with something funny to reply to that. Something like, "of course you did; I'm me," or, "I missed me too," but not today. Today, Duo looked at her with a feeble half-grin, and collapsed onto her.  
  
Gasping, Hilde stumbled backwards under his weight. "Duo?" She regained her balance and pulled Duo over to the couch. "Duo?" she asked again with worry coursing through her veins. "Come on, wake up." She looked at his innocent face and thought about something he had told her a while back about his past. She had wormed it out of him - he didn't want to tell her at all - and she found out that she didn't really want to know. He told her about Solo, Sister Helen, the Maxwell Church, why he wouldn't part with that crucifix necklace, why he had the braid, and why he was almost -but not completely- atheist. And then she remembered the way he comforted her when she burst into tears - and how he should have been the one to need comforted.  
  
Frowning, Hilde tried to wake him up again, shaking him gently. "Duo," she whispered. "Duo, please wake up." She saw blood running down the side of his face. "Holy crap," she mumbled, bolting to the hall closet for a bandage, and then to the kitchen for a bag of ice. Wrapping his head, Hilde fought back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. What if he didn't wake up? Finished, Hilde held the bag of ice to a bump she had found on the back of his head. What if he had lost his memory? What if she - she was suddenly struck with a thought - what if she was in love with him? The feeling she had gotten when he told her about the moon, the feeling she had when he was watching him fix her laptop, she felt it, but stronger. She could feel her heart in her chest, and she felt it in her throat. She felt the urge to cry and laugh, and the urge to wrap her arms around him again. She wasn't used to this, not at all. And it scared her.  
  
"Duo," she whispered. "Duo, wake up. I need you to wake up." She half- dragged, half-carried, Duo to his bed. When she pulled the blanket up, she could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. She reached over and hugged him, crawling onto the bed next to him. She didn't notice when her eyelids started to droop and she sank into a deep sleep.  
  
When she woke up again, it wasn't quite morning. She had let go of Duo and was half off the bed. Duo tossed gently and groaned in his sleep. She held him, gently rocking him back and forth, and whispered gently, "Shhh." Eventually, she felt him calm down and, to her surprise, snuggle up against her.  
  
"Hilde," she heard him whisper weakly, "I love you."  
  
Hilde gasped again, then smiled. "Duo," she said quietly.  
  
He opened an eye. "Hmmm?" She hadn't expected him to wake up, but she was glad he did.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He smiled weakly, his eyes half-closed. "Don't leave," he muttered, sounding like it hurt.  
  
"I won't." Hilde smiled, feeling his head lay back on her chest, and knew that Duo was asleep again. He loves me, she thought, sliding down on the pillow until her head rested on top of his. "I love you, Duo," she whispered, drifting off into her own sleep. 


	5. Do I have to keep naming these chapters?

Disclaimer: If you haven't realized that I don't own Gundam Wing by now, you're beyond hope and can just forget about these stupid disclaimers. But just for good measure, I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!  
Chapter Five - Do I Have to Name Every Chapter?  
The next time she woke up, she asked him what happened, so she could explain it to Sally when she called. Of course, she'd call Sally - Duo needed a doctor, and Hilde needed to know how to help him.  
  
"Su. suicide mission." he said and winced, "difficulties. no sleep. damn. gas. battles. l-living hell. too. many. couldn't. hnmm. Hilde." Duo's voice faded out, and his breathing steadied.  
Something, something was shaking him, pulling him out of a dreamless sleep. No. No, it couldn't do that. He wanted to sleep forever. He didn't notice the pain when he slept, and the dreamless sleep didn't haunt him. What was ripping him of his peace? Stop it.  
  
Duo groaned. His head, his poor head. What did he ever do to his head? Opening an eye, Duo prepared to confront the monster that woke him up, that disturbed his peaceful sleep. "Eh?" It hurt; talking scratched his throat, ripping out his poor esophagus. And that was only a monosyllable. What would something bigger do? Coughing lightly, Duo focused his vision, having to open both eyes.  
  
Hilde stood before him, leaning down with a hand on his cheek. He liked it. "Hilde," he said hoarsely. Even his breathing was raspy. He could feel it in his chest, and in the middle of his throat. He could hear it, but only a little. Coughing again - that rasp in his throat and chest bothered him - he brought his hand up and put it on hers, holding it on his cheek. She looked surprised, and personally, so was he. What was he thinking? And not only that, but his muscle hurt. His arm ached. Why did he move it, especially to somewhere like onto hers? That put him in pain, and put him in a position where he could lose a friend. Wait. How could he lose a friend? He didn't do anything wrong. Groaning, Duo decided to stop thinking. It made his poor head hurt worse.  
  
Hilde smiled. Duo winced. God, she was beautiful. And God, was he in pain. Not just in his body now; he could feel something, like a dagger, slice his heart in two, and a knot formed in his stomach. Or was it at the base of his throat? Was it there at all? He couldn't tell. What was wrong with him? Finding that question familiar, Duo frowned, thinking back (he'd forgotten that he wasn't going to think) to find who said that. Heero. Heero had asked that question about himself when he couldn't kill Relena. And now it was common knowledge that he was head over heels in love with her. Not that he was going to do something about it; he couldn't; she was "too good for him" was what he said. Bullshit.  
  
Anyway, now Duo was asking that question. And that pain, that pain in his "heart" -or was it his soul- was that the pain that Heero felt? Duo grinned. Grinning was painful, too. Damn, he really was beat up. Whatever it was, when Duo looked up at Hilde, he felt it, and he sympathized with Heero. Maybe, he hoped, maybe that pain was just part of the pain from the mission. It was possible. But he knew better. And he had to tell her so. She was talking, she had been talking, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. His overall comprehension of anything was low to zilch. "Huh?" he mumbled, fighting the urge to say what he was thinking.  
  
She sighed, and he saw the worried expression in her face. No, no don't look like that, he thought.  
  
"Drink this," she said, holding a cup of something to his lips.  
  
He mentally scoffed. He was practically helpless. And he didn't like it. There was nothing to do about it, and the pain was killing some of his genius excuses. He couldn't pretend he was okay; it hurt too much. He coughed again, and drank some of whatever was in the cup. Almost immediately, he started to feel better. His muscles relaxed, his headache seemed to float away -unfortunately leaving his mind floating also- and his throat stopped hurting. "God, you're beautiful," he said, still weakly. He grinned, touching her face, although he felt like he had little control. That grin didn't hurt. It was loose, lopsided, almost drunken. He chuckled. Whoa, he was out of it.  
  
Then, the drowsiness set in. "Hilde." he mumbled, tugging her shirt, leading her closer to him. "Hilde, I." He felt her fingers go through his bangs, and closed his eyes. Barely able to open his eyes again, Duo wrapped his arm around Hilde's waist and guided her down to him, holding her close. "I." She was looking at him, and he smirked. Duo moved his hand to behind Hilde's head, and pulled her head low, just an inch or so above his. Then, he kissed her. She opened her mouth just enough for him to gently bite her lower lip. Letting her go, Duo smirked sleepily and then dropped off into a pleasant, dreamless, deep sleep.  
  
Hilde's eyes widened and she touched her bottom lip. It still tingled from the way his bite tickled. Beaming, she undid his braid, putting the rubber band up on a dresser. Then she held his thick, soft hair in her hand. The stuff that Sally Po had told her to make had worked. Duo was out like a light, and he didn't seem to be in pain. That was good. Hilde smiled and left his room, making sure to leave the door open.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Next chapter will come. If you help me out. I need reviews, peoples. REVIEWS!!! And I don't mind suggestions, you know. 


	6. The Boyfriend

Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer. You figure it out.  
  
Chapter Six - Jealous Boyfriend  
  
Hilde shifted her weight on the fluffy armchair in her family room and turned the page in her book. She was beginning to feel uneasy. Her boyfriend called an hour before, and she hadn't gotten to the phone in time. He sounded angry on the answering machine. "Hilde - where the Hell are you? You weren't at the game. Look, I'll call you back when I get the chance." He had a football game that day that she promised last month to go to. She felt bad, but she couldn't do much about it until Sally Po arrived. Sally called earlier to say that she was flying in from St. Louis, where Preventers Headquarters was situated.  
  
Bring. Bring. Hilde snatched the phone. "Hello?" 'Please be Sally,' she thought. "Hi Sammy. I know. I am so sorry - I totally forgot." She folded another page in her dog-eared book. "I can't. No - I'd love to go on a date - I just can't. Why?" Hilde sighed. "My roommate is sick. I'm not sure. Sammy - he's barely conscious! I swear. I wouldn't lie to you." She trailed off, hearing the anger in his voice. He was jealous and didn't believe her. She should have known. "No, you don't have to come over." The click on the line was enough to tell her that he wasn't going to listen. She should break up with him. But he scared her sometimes. He could be mean as Hell.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, a doorbell and an angry voice at her door woke Hilde from a dream-state. If she'd been that way much longer, she'd have been completely asleep. Sighing, Hilde opened the door and let Sammy in.  
  
Sammy was about six feet, four inches tall. He was a jock in every aspect, from his sandy blonde hair to his wide shoulders, broad chest, and prized trophy shelf. Duo was five feet, eleven and a half inches, and didn't look like a jock. However, he could kick the crap out of any jock Hilde knew.  
  
"Hilde, you weren't there! You promised you'd be at the game! It was an important one, too!" Sammy had her by the shoulders.  
  
"Stop yelling," Hilde said, getting loose and sitting back in her chair. "Please."  
  
"Why weren't you there?"  
  
"Because," she snapped, looking up at him. "My roommate is extremely sick. I'm tired, I'm worried, and I couldn't leave him alone."  
  
Sammy growled. "Really? Where is he? I wanna have a 'word' with your 'sick' roommate."  
  
Hilde jumped up. She stood at about five feet, four inches, and Samuel towered above her. But now she was angry. "Leave him alone. If you don't believe me, fine. But he is sick, and in pain, and he does not need you bothering him! Okay?"  
  
Sammy stepped back. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"  
  
"I am not! I hate jealous boyfriends! You've been jealous ever since you found out I had a guy roommate." Hilde frowned, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"I believe you, I believe you," Sammy said, holding his hands up. "I just want to see for myself. He in his bedroom?"  
  
"Yes," Hilde snapped. "Don't go bother him, Sammy," she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. She was very worried. Duo was running a high fever again that morning, tossing and turning, moaning in pain. She just wanted him to get better. And she didn't care what her boyfriend thought. She didn't love Sammy; she just didn't know how to break up with him.  
  
Frowning, Sammy walked to Duo's room as Hilde threw herself onto the couch. When Sammy opened the door, Duo opened his eyes, painfully trying to see who had heavy footsteps. He didn't know many people who walked with heavy footsteps. "Who're you," he managed to choke out. Sammy raised an eyebrow. He'd met Duo only once, and that was a few months ago, but he was still surprised Duo didn't remember him. "Sam - Hilde's boyfriend," he replied, staking Hilde as his own territory.  
  
Duo looked terrible. His bangs were stuck to his forehead, and his face was too pale. His light blue eyes were glossed over and squinted in pain. Duo simply moved his head slowly up and down. "You're lucky," he muttered, then groaned as he rolled over and pulled the blanket closer. Damn, he was cold again.  
  
Sam walked back into the living room. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. He didn't like being wrong, but was glad he was this time.  
  
Hilde was at the window, watching for Sally. "Sammy," she said, closing her eyes. "We should break up."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"It's not working, Sammy," she said. "I don't love you."  
  
Frowning, Sammy replied, "W-why not?"  
  
Jerking her head up, Hilde looked at him. "Because I don't. You're full of yourself. You think you're all that, and you - Sammy, you just aren't my type. I'm sorry, okay? I just can't be your girlfriend anymore."  
  
Sammy growled. "You bitch. It was your roommate, wasn't it? Or was it that guy from the arcade? Or the rich guy from across town? Tell me, Hilde!"  
  
Angry, Hilde stood up. "Does it matter!? Does it really matter, Sammy? You've had the perfect life, and you just can't seem to understand mine. You're a baby, Sammy. If anything goes wrong, you start whining. You get your way, or throw a fit. And you couldn't give a damn about me, anyway. All you've ever wanted was sex - and that's something you never got, and will never get, from me. Go find yourself a girlfriend with no morals. I don't want to see you again. So get out."  
  
"Forget you," Sammy said, gaping at her. She was right. He didn't care about her, although he pretended to. He thought he had a flawless mask, and he had no idea how she saw through it. He just wanted the attention, and the perks from a girlfriend. It made him look good, and feel good. So, who cared what the girl thought? He was a star football player at his college, and was proud of it. But Hilde was cute; all the guys said that. Going out with him should have made her feel good, too. Or at least, boosted her image. One day, he had planned to get married and have a family, but until then, he planned to have fun. And he didn't appreciate her ruining his plans. "You know something," he hissed as he walked out the door, "you'll be sorry."  
  
Hilde thrust her chin in the air. "Get. Out."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry about the football player stereotype thing that's going on here. I went brain dead. Don't look at me like that - I *know* it's a regular occurrence, but still. 


End file.
